<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wow, You Guys Are Really Gay by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483736">Wow, You Guys Are Really Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Aromantic Christine Canigula, Asexual Christine Canigula, Asexual Jenna Rolan, Asexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Chloe Valentine, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, CHRISTINE AND JEREMY IN A QPR SUPREMECY, F/F, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Gen, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Binary Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Trans Christine Canigula, Trans Jenna Rolan, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, expensive headphones, mell and goranski r pining bois, mostly - Freeform, pinkberry if u squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>never seen a pride chatfic for bmc before, so here it is-<br/>uh,, basically the squipcident never happened, and (most) of the squip squad met in the chat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula &amp; Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wow, You Guys Are Really Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BisexualArsonist has created a new chat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: where r all the homos D: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo has joined the chat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: uh,, hi ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: FINALLY. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: so,, what’s happening rn ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: we just gotta wait for more ppl to join </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne has joined the chat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: wait- i'm sensing a pattern here :/ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: oh, yea, we know each other irl </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: sup homos </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinkberry0w0 has joined the chat </p>
<p>QueenBee has joined the chat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: pinkberry, ur name’s cringe </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinkberry0w0: Ur cringe &gt;:(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TheySeeMeRolan has joined the chat </p>
<p>JakeyD has joined the chat </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan has joined the chat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: WOO, THE GAYS R INVADING </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: there should be enough of us to introduce ourselves </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: I'll go first to give an example </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: sup y’all. I'm rich (he/they), totally bi, and a trans guy </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: who uses y’all these days </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: me :’) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: um,, I'll go next, I guess. I’m jeremy (he/him), I'm asexual and bi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: u mean “totally bi” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: wha- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: i'm next jerry :P</p>
<p>PlayerOne: i'm michael (he/they/code), i'm trans, and i'm a raging homosexual </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: YOOOO, HE/THEY BUDDIES </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: also, code pronouns r very poggers of u </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: who uses poggers these days </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinkberry0w0: I’m next &gt;w&lt; </p>
<p>Pinkberry0w0: The name’s Brooke (they/she) !! I’m non-binary, and pansexual ~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: nice to meet you, brooke </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: WOW. so u attack me for using poggers and y’all, but not them for texting like it’s 2014 tumblr :/ </p>
<p>Bisexual Arsonist: this is a hate crime &gt;:(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: brooke seems nicer. anyway, i'm chloe (she/her) and i'm bi </p>
<p>QueenBee: don’t say it </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: … </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: *totally bi </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: fuck off </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TheySeeMeRolan: Hey y’all </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: not u too- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: hehe &gt;:3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TheySeeMeRolan: I’m Jenna (she/goz). I’m a trans girl, asexual, and I like women. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: DUDE, WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE GO BY COOL PRONOUNS </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: unfair :/ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: sorry, dude, we’re just better than u /j </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: Sup my homies </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: i hate this chat </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: I'm jake </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: is that all,, ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: OH WAIT </p>
<p>JakeyD: he/him, totally pan </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: see, chloe ? It caught on :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan: i'm on the right chat, right ? 0-0 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: depends </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: r u a raging homo ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan: not techinally </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan: i’m christine (she/her), i'm a trans girl, and i'm aroace </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: yeah, u belong here </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: wait,, christine ?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan: holy heck, jeremy ?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TheySeeMeRolan: Oooooo, drama </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: ohhhh, ur THE christine, huh ? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: Wait, i'm so confused </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: chrissy and I know each other irl too </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: we’re in a qpr </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: jerry doesn’t shut up bout her </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinkberry0w0: Cool !! Some of us know each other irl !! (👍≖‿‿≖)👍 👍(≖‿‿≖👍) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: ignoring whatever that is- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinkberry0w0: (👍≖‿‿≖)👍 👍(≖‿‿≖👍) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: So I google qbr </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: it’s qpr, “homeslice” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: Thanks, dudette! </p>
<p>JakeyD: So, y’all are dating </p>
<p>JakeyD: But no romo? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TheySeeMeRolan: JNDENJDEDJDNE </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: yes. it’s exactly that, buddy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan: sorry to move on from the no romo thing (that’s what we’re calling it now, jeremy &gt;:3), but could you guys start using tone tags? i have adhd, so it’s kinda hard to understand /srs </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: yeah, i need them too </p>
<p>PlayerTwo: maybe not as much, tho </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BisexualArsonist: yeah, of course, dudes !! /g </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: i'm guessing jake’s retreated to google again </p>
<p> </p>
<p>JakeyD: I did NOT </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: uh-huh. sure. /s </p>
<p> </p>
<p>LauraDreyfussStan: thanks, guys &lt;3 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: okay, i gtg </p>
<p>PlayerOne: i’m stealing the theatre nerds boyfriend so we can play video games </p>
<p> </p>
<p>QueenBee: wow, you guys r real geeks </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PlayerOne: why, thank u  </p>
<p>PlayerOne: bye y’all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYO !! i'll try and finish this fic (i have literally no plan, so-), but it really depends on how long bmc lasts as a . also kinda hate this, but oh well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>